


Engagement surprise

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's just proposed.  So guess what he and Kono find the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement surprise

"So, can I count that as a yes?" Danny asked, waking up to the gorgeous sight of Kono beside him.

Kono kissed his shoulder. "You'd better," she said, turning to look at the ring she had placed on the bedside table before showing him just how pleased she was last night.

"This is going to be weird," Danny said.

Kono looked back at him, thinking as she did so, _I'll talk to the guys, make sure they know neither of us pressured the other into this engagement._

Then Kono saw the folded paper lying on the bed. Well, on the sheets atop the pair of them.

Opening the paper together, they read it:

I was wondering how long it was going to take you two. Written in Chin's handwriting.

Two questions were on Danny's mind: _1\. How did he get in and out of here without us noticing? And 2. he's referring to the length of time between when he introduced Kono and now, right?_

"That too," Kono said, reading his face.


End file.
